Lust
by Dusk Lunae
Summary: Piper and Jason have been going farther and farther every time she sneaked into his room. He finds that he wants to take it farther. What will Piper do? This one wasn't as good as my other stories. I just really don't like Piper's character and wanted to express that, I suppose. If you want to see a good PJO story, look at Terrible Perfection.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Heroes of Olympus Series, nor do I own any of the plots or characters from said series.**

**There is an intense lemon in this story. If you like, skip it. The story will make sense without it.**

* * *

Piper

Percy and Annabeth were finally back on the ship. I was happy and all, but it was sickening to know that, even after all that had happened, we all had even more work to do. I tiptoed to Jason's room as I had been doing since the night after Percy and Annabeth had fallen into Tartarus. We weren't having sex; things had never gone that far. We were, however, getting closer and closer to having sex as our actions got more and more risky. At night, I would act like a lustful whore and beg Jason to help me forget what was happening. Every morning afterwords, I would regret it out of fear and promise myself I would never do it again, just to resort back to Jason's room the very next night for comfort that would turn into more.

Not having to sneak past Coach Hedge's room made things a lot easier. Most of me missed him and his cheery battle cries and love of violence. This part of me, the lustful part that I hated and had probably gotten from my mother, was glad that he had left. However, I still had to keep the others from hearing me. I twisted the knob on Jason's door, ignoring the crushing feeling of guilt I would have the next day. Seeing his face made me feel relieved. I ran over to his bed, kissing him passionately. He smiled against my lips.

"Jason, I really love you." I pulled away only for the time it took to say the words.

I heard a muffled "I love you, too." escape his vocal chords.

He hugged me and pushed me underneath him. We took each other's clothes off, revealing ourselves to each other. He went down on me in no time, licking my heat and making me moan softly. _Wow, he's gotten better_, I thought.

He got off of me, letting me sit up to stick his cock into my mouth. I sucked as hard as I could, loving that I was able to please him so much. After a few more short minutes of oral sex, he stopped.

I was confused. "What's wrong?"

"I want to go all the way. Please, Piper. Let's show our love for each other. Let me make love to you."

I laid there under him, not knowing what to say. Was I ready? I made a quick decision. I really did love him, but right now was a bad time. I was just here for comfort, not for commitment. "Jason, right now isn't a good time. Can we try tomorrow?"

He simply nodded, understanding the situation more accurately than I wanted him to. We finished up for the night and fell asleep cuddling contently.

* * *

Piper

I woke up in Jason's strong and loving arms, yet I dreaded what was to come. I hated myself for the night before. I hated how manipulative I had become. Most of all, I hated how I had been using Jason every night to help cure my knew how I felt every morning and was _still_ there for me. Even after I blatantly told him what was going on.

"Pipes? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Are you?"

"Of coarse. Do you regret it?"

I thought about his question for a while. "I realized something, Jason. I don't regret the action; I regret the reasons behind it. I'm ready."

He went deadly silent, making it obvious that he didn't expect the response he got. Jason then did something _I _didn't expect- he flipped us over until I was under him. We both began gently caressing each other until I was extremely wet and he was incredibly hard. He paused at my entrance, waiting for my signal. I nodded and he pushed his member deep inside my body, breaking my hymen with one excruciating thrust.

Jason

"Oh gods Piper, you're so tight!" I moaned. I wanted to hump her little body so badly it hurt, but I just couldn't put her through that pain. Tears ran down her beautiful face as I kissed them away. After holding back my thrusts for what felt like forever, she gave me the signal to go by nodding her head. I started out slowly, stopping whenever she whimpered in pain. After a while, her pain turned into pleasure as I loosened up her little pussy to fit my cock.

"Oooooooohh GODS, JASON! Faster, please. Oh GODS, THAT IS SOOO GOOD!" I moaned her name and she screamed mine. I came inside her tight body, not stopping until she came too. After his third time of coming inside her, she squealed in ecstasy. "Ohhhh, Jason. I-I-I'M COMING AAAHHHHHHH!" I fell on top of her, feeling satisfied and knowing that she felt the same way.


End file.
